Bonds of Fire Music Videos
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: If you read my other fanfics then you know in my third one is about them making up a band. These are just music videos I made up to go with the songs that are in my fanfics. Please read and reveiw!


Winter: I was listening to some anime music and I just got this wonderful procrastinating idea! I will type up music videos to all the songs that go in my fanfics!

Since I pick a song that goes with the fanfic slash fanfic chapter. I don't know, I've been working on updates but they still remain unfinished so with the Disclaimer...

I don't own any of the songs or anything else to do with the anime to song goes to. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity. I own Flash a.k.a Lioness and everything else unless it is something from an anime or otherwise said.

**Outfits:**

Yusuke: Black pants and a black tank top with a white like fabric jacket that is un buttoned.

Kuwabara: His white outfit from the Dark Tournament.

Hiei: His black pants with four white belts and a blank tank top.

Kurama: (Winter) Gray pants with a blue winter coat. (Summer) blue pants with a green button shirt.

Autumn: A pair of black Capri's and a plain red tank top with her cat ears.

Flash: A pair of black pants and a blue tank top with her black and white stripped arm warmers.

To make is less confusing, I'll put the actions of the video **_like this._**

**Chapter One: Koori no NAIFU wo Daite; Embracing the Ice Knife:**

(Music starts and the scene of Kurama opens up)

_**Kurama is walking through the park. It is snowing so he is wearing a heavy jacket and gloves. He walks by a lake that is frozen over with ice.**_

Kurama: Kokoro no izumi no soko ni koori wo haritsume nagara ikite-yuku no ga ORE no shukumei tatakai nuku sono tame ni

_**Kurama brings his right hand over to his heart and then brings his left one over it.**_

Kurama: Kokoro no hotori de anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo mimi wo fusaide hashiru hi mo aru Koori no NAIFU wo daite

(Music plays harder for a bit and the scene changes to the park in the spring. Kurama is still standing there and the lake isn't frozen anymore)

_**Autumn is running towards him as she wave**_.

Kurama: Dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga kono yo wo atatameta nara

_**Autumn catches up to him and hugs him then they start walking hand in hand. Kurama's flips stop moving but you can still hear his voice sing.**_

Kurama: Itetsuku SOURU mo tokedasu hazu sa PURIZUMU wo hanachi nagara. Sono hi ga kuru made keep on going We are fighting. Don't stop!

_**Scene changes to show Yusuke on a rooftop. The wind is blowing like crazy. His fists are clenched. Once he starts to sing he moves along with the words.**_

(Music gets harder as guitars join in)

Yusuke with Kurama's voice as well: Mirai wo shinjite kirikome ikiru koto wa kake dakara jibun wo shinjite tobikome jidai wo tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO

**_Scene changes back to Kurama walking a head of him. As he sings a scene of Kuwabara and Yukina walking along together in the snow comes up._**

(Music gets softer as the guitars stop and the keyboard takes back control)

Kurama: Kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga rakuen ni kawaru you ni ORE no buki sae tokaseru hodo no hizashi ni afureru you ni.

(Guitars join back in)

Kurama: Sono hi wo motomete keep on running. We are fighting. Go on.

**_Scene changes to show Hiei at some sort of frozen bridge with Flash. The start to run across it._**

(All of the instruments join in together)

Hiei and Kurama's voice: Mirai e no hashi wo watarou ikiru koto ga kake naraba kooritsuku tsuribashi datte hashitte watatte yaru WOH HO HO

(Music plays for a while)

_**Scene changes to Kuwabara standing in some sort of field surrounded by nothing. He moved around to go with the verse he was singing.**_

Kuwabara with Kurama's voice: Mirai wo shinjite kirikome ikiru koto wa kake dakara jibun wo shinjite tobikome jidai wo tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO

**_The scene turned to show Flash and Autumn moving to the music at the park, it was winter. They both sang with the others voices_**.

Autumn and Flash with the other's voices: Going to my dream.

(Little guitar solo)

Autumn and Flash with the other's voices: Fighting for my friends.

(Little guitar solo)

Autumn and Flash with the other's voices: Running to my dream

(Little guitar solo)

Autumn and Flash with the other's voices: Fighting for my friends.

_**Scene changes back to Kurama at the park in the winter by the lake how it started. He started walking away from the lake and "towards the cameras" as he sang.**_

(Guitars play out and the keyboard takes back over)

Kurama: Kokoro no izumi Ni kakaru niji no hashi wo miru hi mad....

(The keyboard olds the last note as the bass strums the end)

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well I think that was a good first try. So let me know what you think, or have any ideas if I should change something or whatever. Until another update!

::Credits start going::


End file.
